


She's in the rain

by FLAREKEI



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/M, Fluff, Little Space, Omorashi, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, chan 1'85, cute caregiver chan, felix 1'65, lixie transgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLAREKEI/pseuds/FLAREKEI
Summary: Little baby Lixie, a cute girl with a big big heart. She's cute, tiny and friendly, but people hates her only for being transgender, but there's Chan, her boyfriend who loves her a lot.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 15





	She's in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, this is my first fic, my english is really really bad, sorry if i write something wrong.

Chan meets Lixie in school, both were at the same grade, but Chan is older than her, just 2 years. When they were at high school, Lixie came out as trans, no one supported her, only Chan and her mom, but her dad kicked out of their house. Chan was living alone, so he lived with Lixie since that time. With the passage of time, they fell in love.


End file.
